vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto (Marvel Comics)
Summary Magneto is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. The character is a powerful mutant, one of a fictional subspecies of humanity born with superhuman abilities, who has the ability to generate and control magnetic fields. Magneto regards mutants as evolutionarily superior to humans and rejects the possibility of peaceful human-mutant coexistence; he aims to conquer the world to enable mutants, whom he refers to as homo superior, to replace humans as the dominant species. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Max Eisenhardt, Magneto Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magnetism Manipulation, Forcefield, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Metal Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Enhanced Senses (Can perceive the electromagnetic auras given off by living beings), Electricity Manipulation, Can create small wormholes, Genius level intellect, Earth Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Invisibility, Light Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Can freeze enemies by creating a magnatic vortex, Resistance to Telepathy and Life Force Absorption, Power Deflection Attack Potency: Unknown (Manipulates the entire planet's electro magnetic spectrum, Destroys a city from far away, Stated to be able to plunge an island into the ocean) Speed: Unknown, Lightspeed reactions and combat speed (Can defflect photons and light, Catches a speedster) Lifting Strength: Class T (Lifts a mountain) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Solar System level with forcefields (His forcefields took attacks from Phoenix, Spider-Man, who at the time had the powers of Captain Universe and Iron Man) Stamina: Superhuman (Could resist his life force being stolen) Range: Planetary (Manipulates the entire planet's electro magnetic spectrum), Light-Years while meditating Standard Equipment: His helmet and armor Intelligence: Genius (A mastermind, Magneto is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert in genetic engineering and mutation. He has created artificial living beings, mutated humans in order to give them superhuman powers, instilled genetic mind-control, created adult clones of human beings, and manipulated the genetic structures of those clones during their development. His discoveries in particle physics would revolutionize the field and place him among the giants of scientific history if they were to be revealed. He has designed magnetically-powered aircraft and spacecraft, space stations, an underground complex said to be a masterpiece of automated technology that would do Tony Stark or Reed Richards proud, complex robots and computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles.) Weaknesses: Magneto's ability to wield his superhuman powers effectively is dependent upon his physical condition. Manipulating energies instead of magnetism can take a toll on his body, When severely injured. His body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating great amounts of magnetic forces. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Marvel Comics Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Metal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Geniuses Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Blood Users Category:Ice Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Power Deflection Users